Mirror Image
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: The last thing Stefan Salvatore expects when he opens one of his birthday presents is to trade places with a Stefan from an alternate world. Inspired by the Smallville episodes "Luthor" and "Kent". Stefan/Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I have been doing a rewatch of Smallville for a while now. And when I got to the episode "Luthor" I suddenly was sparked with idea for a Stefan/Bonnie story. Anyway in that episode Clark was transported to alternate universe and we got to see how one change could alter an entire world. I thought that would be an interesting thing to explore, so I began writing it out.  
**

**In my story there are two different worlds, Earth I and Earth II. Earth I is the most similar to canon so for the most part Stefan and Bonnie aren't all that close. **

**Earth II is quite different from canon. In this world, while Stefan did come to Mystic Falls for the same reason as the show, he actually meets Bonnie that day and is immediately attracted to her. So she ends up being the reason he decides to stay in Mystic Falls. This of course would alter a lot of situations that happened on the show, making both worlds different in many ways.**

* * *

**Salvatore Boardinghouse ─ Earth I**

The last thing Stefan wants to do is celebrate his birthday, but he knows if he doesn't he'll have to have to sit through another intervention. Ever since he's gotten out of that safe, everyone has been trying to get him back to normal. It hasn't been all that successful and he knows they are on the cusp of planning another intervention for him, which is not something he wants to deal with at the moment.

So when Elena makes the suggestion to throw him a birthday party, he reluctantly agrees. She managed to get most of the gang to come; even Bonnie who he knows has every reason to not want to attend. She's the only one who hasn't been trying to get him to snap back and knows that it's partially because she's dealing with her own baggage as the anchor.

It makes them similar in many ways. They both were missing for months without any of the others knowing and now that they are both are trying to adjust to being back. He wishes he could talk to her about it, help ease the burden he knows she's carrying, but after everything that's happening between them, he is unsure how to approach her. And he has to admit a part of him wonders if she would even be receptive to him at this point.

He is drawn out of his thoughts when he hears Damon's laughter. It figures that his brother is having more fun at this birthday party than he is.

"So are you having fun?" Elena smiles hopefully at him.

_No. _Is what he would love to say, but he knows that wouldn't go over very well with anyone in the room. And he doesn't really want to hurt their feelings. He's saved from answering when Caroline and Matt both suggest that he open his gifts. The others agree and soon they are all crowded around a table that has several gifts stacked on top of it.

He smiles weakly and picks up a box. There's no card on the outside, but he figures that whoever gave it will admit to it soon enough. He hastily rips the paper off and opens the cardboard box the gift is stored in. He is surprised to find silver rectangular box with intricate designs on it. He's is so focused on the gift, he doesn't see the looks of surprise from the others at the strange gift.

Intrigued, he twists the box open and is immediately surrounded by blue light. He closes his eyes as the light grows brighter and he feels nauseous all of sudden.

Damon starts to rush over to him, but the light disappears just as quickly as it appeared. He relaxes when he sees Stefan standing there, his eyes shut, but with still intact. Damon doesn't know what was with that gift, but he's glad there wasn't any permanent damage.

* * *

**Salvatore Boardinghouse ─ Earth II **

Stefan almost comes right then and there when he looks down and sees Bonnie's head moving up and down on his shaft. In all his years, he has never seen anything more arousing. When he meets her gaze, her green orbs flash with smugness and he is unable to stop the obscenities from spilling from his mouth.

Bonnie feels warmth flow through her body, feeling both sexy and powerful. Who would have thought, she of all people would have Stefan Salvatore gripping at the bed sheets and shouting out nonsensical words and obscenities.

His eyes close tightly as she continues her assault and eventually his legs begin to quiver. His cock jerks and he knows that he won't last for much longer. And when Bonnie chuckles, the sound vibrating around his length, he comes with a prolonged and loud bellow.

Afterwards, Stefan flops back onto the bed, panting the same way he would if he were fighting an army of vampires. He blinks up at the ceiling as he attempts to come back to himself, his body spasms occasionally from the aftershock of what has to be the best orgasm he's ever had. The only thought running through his mind is that this is a great start to his birthday.

When he finally has control of his motor functions, he feels around on the bed for Bonnie, only to come up with air. Frowning, he sits up and looks around the room for her and is surprised to see her typing something into her phone across the room, in only her lacy underwear. He jumps out of the bed and saunters over to her and starts to suck on her earlobe.

"Come back to bed." He whispers seductively into her ear.

"Mmm," She moans as his mouth moves to her neck. "I have to go."

"You don't really want to go…" He cups her breasts in his hands and squeezes "…do you? If you stay I can make it worth your while." He slides his hands to her hips and grinds his groin into her ass. He grins when she gasps at his move.

She turns around in his arms and smiles apologetically. "I wish I could but I have to meet a client." She frowns as she remembers the client that hired her to help a spirit move on to the other side. Based on what she's heard about the spirit it shouldn't take long and they are paying her quite a bit of money to help them.

"You're really going to leave me alone on my birthday to help a client?" Stefan pretends to be wounded.

"Yep." She shrugs unapologetically. "I have to make a living some way and unlike certain undead people I don't have the ability to compel people into giving me the things I need." She trails her index finger down his chest. "Besides I'll only be gone for a couple of hours. That will leave plenty of time for us to be alone before we have to meet the gang for paintball later."

"I only need ten minutes." His hand dips into the waistband of her panties. "At least right now."

Bonnie sucks in a breath and she knows Stefan can tell she's wavering. He proves this when he slips two of his fingers into her folds, coating them with her arousal. "Stefan, you're not making this easy for me." She groans when he sticks those same fingers into his mouth and sucks them clean.

"If I make it easy for you, I won't get what I want." He retorts before seizing her lips in a searing kiss.

"I'll be more than─ happy to give you ─what you want ─when I come back." She manages to say between kisses. As the kiss continues she quickly realizes they've somehow managed to make it closer to the bed.

She pulls away from the kiss before looking up at him. And immediately realizes what a mistake that is. The look on his face is playful and she knows he is up to something. He takes a long look at his crotch, lingering for several seconds before meeting her gaze and looking down again. When she follows his gaze downward and realizes he's gripping his cock, desire takes over.

Bonnie pushes Stefan against the wall and covers his mouth with hers. Stefan immediately opens his mouth to her, caressing her tongue with his own. His hands skillfully remove her bra and panties before lifting her off the floor and reversing their positions so she's the one pressed against the wall. He smiles slyly at her as quickly he thrusts inside of her, groaning when she wraps her legs and arms more tightly around him.

They move together hurriedly, moans and sighs spilling out as he pounds her against the wall. He is relieved no one else lives in the boardinghouse because they would easily figure out what was happening.

"Told you I could make it worth your while." He says against her lips as he moves in and out of her.

-X-

"Okay now I really do have to go or I'm going to be late." Bonnie says breathlessly from Stefan's chest. What was supposed to be only last ten minutes turned into nearly thirty and now she will have to rush if she wants to make it to her client in time. "I knew I shouldn't have let you talk me into this. It's never only ten minutes with you." She rolls off his chest and starts to climb out of bed.

"But, you're relaxed aren't you?" Stefan sits up slightly, leaning over to press a kiss to Bonnie's calf before she completely makes it out of the bed. He rests his head on one of his arms, watching as Bonnie once again slips on her underwear before opening the closet and pulling out a dress to wear.

"Yeah I am," She slips the dress on, picks up her phone and grimoire and walks over to the bed. "Thank you for that." She leans down to kiss him. "I'll be back soon." She pulls away and smiles at him before rushing out of the room.

The moment she's gone he flops back down on the bed, a relaxed grin on his face. He might as well get some rest before Bonnie gets back. Within minutes, Stefan is asleep, a content smile on his face.

Two Hours later, Stefan is drawn out of his sleep when a bright blue light floods the room. He makes an attempt to get out of bed only feel a searing pain throughout his body. He closes his eyes tightly as he is hit with nausea and dizziness, hoping that they both will eventually pass.

After what seems like forever, the nausea and dizziness goes away along with the bright light, allowing Stefan to feel comfort enough to open his eyes.

However when he opens them is surprised by what he sees.

* * *

**Earth I**

"Stefan, are you okay?" He hears Caroline's voice calling his name.

Stefan opens his eyes and immediately looks around in confusion when he realizes he is no longer in his bed. Instead he is in the living room in the midst of what appears to be a birthday party. Which is strange because Bonnie and the others know he's not a fan of birthday parties. That had been why they decided on going paintballing instead.

He looks to his right and is surprised to his brother. What's Damon doing here? He hasn't seen him since he ran off to chase after Katherine a year and half ago. So why is he here in the boardinghouse as though it's a normal occurrence? His gaze moves from Elena, to Caroline, to Matt before searching for the person that means the most to him.

_Bonnie_. If anyone can make this situation better, it's her.

The moment his eyes find her he realizes that there's something different about her. It's not just her physical appearance, though that appears to have changed somewhat as well. She's still just as beautiful, but her hair is shorter than it was when he last saw her. Still her physical appearance is only the minor change he sees in her. He's also getting something different from her emotionally. Since the first day they met, he's been to pick up on her emotions. Whether, it's fear, anger, lust, sadness, he has always been able to figure it out without her having to tell him. Apparently today is no different because right now her aura is screaming at him and it's telling him she's upset. About what he has no idea, but he does know whatever it is a big deal.

He frowns when Elena's younger brother wraps his arm around her in a way that indicates they are more than friends. And if he hadn't figured it out before, he knows for sure that he's no longer in his world. He has to be, the alternative is just not a possibility.

"Where the hell am I? I don't belong here." Stefan blurts out suddenly, startling everyone else in the room.

"Great! Just we need a repeat of amnesiac, Stefan" Damon says sarcastically as the others groan, remembering what happened not so long ago. "I knew I should have stopped you from opening that box."

"I never said I had amnesia. I know who all of you are, what I don't know is how I went from lying in my bed to standing in front of all you. And what box are you talking about?"

"The box that you just opened a few minutes ago." Damon explains to him irritated that he has to fix yet another problem around here. "The one that engulfed you in bright blue light a few minutes ago.

"I never opened a box." His brow furrows.

"Stefan, if this is a joke it isn't very funny." Elena frowns at him.

"I'm not trying to be funny." He looks around the room. "I'm telling you this…" He gestures towards them. "… isn't my world. This has to be some kind of alternate world or something." He can only assume some kind of spell went awry or something similar. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Why do you think that?" Caroline jumps into the conversation.

"Well for starters, I hate birthday parties and everyone close to me knows that. So they would never throw me a party like this." He says as he looks around the room and glances at the cake and decorations. "Maybe the Stefan you know is different, but I would never go for this. And because things here are too different for them not to be." He says thinking of Damon's presence and the fact that Bonnie seems to be with Jeremy.

"If what you're saying is true, you've only been here all of two minutes." Damon narrows his eyes at Stefan. "How could you already know that things are different from the world you belief you're from?"

"Trust me things are different." He frowns sadly as he looks at Bonnie again, this time meeting her gaze head on. "Way too different."

Bonnie looks away after a few seconds, feeling slightly uncomfortable by the look in his eyes. In all the time that she's known him he's never looked at her like that. Unsure what to think, she fixes her gaze on something the rest of his body.

"Alternate universes?" Jeremy scoffs from his place next to Bonnie. "That's crazy even for us."

"Guys, I think he's telling the truth. Look at his forearm." She points to the distinctive scar on Stefan's arm. She remembers seeing a while ago in Emily's grimoire when they were on they were trying to kill Klaus. If Stefan has the mark then that means... "Klaus is dead in your world isn't he?" She looks up at Stefan, the wheels turning in her head.

"Yeah." Stefan nods.

The all stare at the mark in interest, slowly coming to the conclusion that he's telling the truth. That and the fact that Klaus is alive and well in their world. Which leaves them wondering where their Stefan is.

* * *

**Earth II**

Stefan opens his eyes he realizes that there is something very off about this situation. Instead of being in front of the others in the living room, he's in his bed naked. He sniffs the air and is surprised to smell remnants of sex in the air. He sits up, completely confused especially since the last time he sex had been with Rebekah and that had been months ago.

Startled, he quickly climbs out of bed and rushes to the closet to find some clothes. He's surprised when he realizes that half the closet is filled with women's clothing and shoes. Ignoring that for now, he's pulls out some clothes to wear. Once he's dressed, he looks around the room and spots many other items that indicate a woman is sharing the room with him. His first thought is Elena, but once he looks at the clothing, he realizes the clothes aren't really her style.

His attention goes to one of the large dressers when he sees several picture frames covering the top of it. The first picture is of himself with Tyler and Matt, another features Bonnie, Caroline and Elena in what looks to be their cheerleading uniforms. The first couple of pictures throw him off mostly because he's only keeps pictures with Elena for the most part and he's never taken pictures with Matt or Tyler.

However it's rest of the pictures─ all of himself with Bonnie, that give him the most pause. One picture is of him and Bonnie, his arm extended, making it clear he took the picture. They both have smiles on their faces and her forehead is resting against his cheek. Another picture shows him carrying her on his back and it appears to have been taken at the beach based on their beach attire. The next picture is of him sitting in some kind of chair with Bonnie cradled in his lap; both have smiles on their faces.

Still it's the final picture that captures his attention the most. He and Bonnie are outside some kind of carnival based on the scene in the background. Bonnie is looking into the camera, but his attention is on her. It's not all that different from the other three pictures, but the way he's looking at Bonnie in the picture pulls him in. It's like she is the only person in the world and he's completely and utterly content. It's hard for him to believe because he's never been content, but the guy in that picture seems to be. That's when it hits him that he's definitely not where he's supposed to be. Which leaves him with one question.

Where the hell is he?

He is broken out of his thoughts when the door suddenly opens.

"Bonnie?" He gasps in surprise when he sees Bonnie Bennett looking at him in a way she never has before. Usually when Bonnie looks at him, he sees pain, distrust, and even fear at times, but now when he looks into her eyes he sees love and warmth there.

"Hey, I figured you would still be in bed when I got back." She smiles at him as she makes her way over to him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I─" He tries to protest, but before he can say anymore her she's pulling him into a kiss. The moment their lips meet he unable to resist returning the kiss, surprised by how amazing her lips feel.

Initially Bonnie matches him kiss for kiss, but it isn't long before it registers that something is different about this kiss. She pushes him away and tries to figure out what's off. Initially everything seems the same; his face, his body, even the way he smells, but she can still tell there is something different about him.

Her gaze moves to his eyes and her heart sinks when she sees something different in his eyes. His eyes look lost and the love she normally sees there is missing. "You're not Stefan are you?" She frowns at him before amending her statement. "At least not my Stefan." She asks with a mixture of worry and sadness in her voice.

"No, I'm not."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - This chapter focuses on Earth II because I thought it was important to get to know the Earth II versions of the gang. We'll see how Earth II Stefan is dealing with being on Earth I in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Earth II**

Stefan watches as Bonnie paces in the living room of the boardinghouse where she quickly dragged him to after he confirmed he wasn't the Stefan of this world. He had been surprised to see the changes in the room – it was much warmer and brighter than the one in his world. And it had become clear to him that Bonnie made some changes to the place.

"Okay first things first." She begins after she stops her pacing. "What exactly were you doing when the change happened?" Bonnie hopes that figuring out when the trade happen will give her some clues how to fix it.

"I was in this room, in the middle of my birthday party —"

"But you hate parties." Bonnie's brow furrows in confusion. "At least my Stefan hates them which is why we were planning on playing paintball instead." She adds when she remembers that the man standing in front of her might not necessarily share the same likes and dislikes as her Stefan.

"You're right I do hate parties." It feels good to finally be able to admit that to someone.

"Then why would you agree to one?"

"I didn't want to hurt their feelings." He continues when she still seems puzzled. "I haven't exactly had the best five months. I spent three of them underwater locked in safe. No one realized I was even missing for those months."

"How could they not know? How could I not know" Bonnie can't imagine not realizing that Stefan was missing.

"You were dealing with your own trauma and we aren't exactly all that close in my world." Bonnie frowns, she can't imagine not being able to talk to Stefan. "And I think the others just thought I left town because I didn't want to see Elena with Damon."

"You dated Elena?"

"Yeah." He nods cautiously afraid of hurting her feelings. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing for something that happened in a world I've never lived in?" She seems genuinely confused. "I think it's a little weird, but I know how my Stefan feels about me and that's all that matters." She smiles before something occurs to her. "Wait…Did you say she's currently dating your brother?"

Now that's the part she's having the most trouble believing considering how much the Elena she knows hates Damon.

Stefan nods again before he starts to speak. "I guess that's why they assumed I wasn't around. By the time they figured out I had already been rescued and ever since then they've been trying to ease their guilt by 'fixing' me. The party was just the latest attempt."

Knowing that they've gotten slightly off track, Bonnie decides to get back on subject. "So, what were you doing at the party when you disappeared?"

"I was opening presents and one of the gifts I opened was some kind of rectangular box with several designs and markings on it." He continues when Bonnie nods. "It seemed interesting so I opened the box to get a closer look and that's when the change happened."

"Okay." Bonnie moves toward the coffee table and picks up her phone. "The first thing I'm going to do is call the others. I think we'll need all the help we can get with this." She quickly sends an emergency text to the others.

"And the second?" He looks at her sadly, hating that he's putting her through all this.

"You're going to have to stop feeling so guilty about this because it won't get us anywhere."She walks over to him and squeezes his shoulder.

"It is my fault. I shouldn't have opened that box without knowing who came from, especially after everything that's happened in the last few months."

"No, whoever sent you the gift is the one actually to blame. They knew you would open the box." She shakes her head in disagreement before sighing. "I'm so glad I managed to mostly knock this whole weight of the world thing out of my Stefan."

"You did a good job because you both seem happy based on the pictures I saw of you two."

"We are happy." She gives him a blinding smile and he feels a fluttering in his gut.

It happens so rarely in his world that Stefan always forgets what an amazing smile Bonnie has. He feels a sudden sadness when he realizes that his Bonnie hasn't smiled like that in a long time.

"Hey!" She lightly slaps at his chest. "Didn't I just say no brooding? I know that's going to be hard for you, but like I said before it gets us nowhere. The others will be here soon and then we can all figure out what the hell happened. Okay?"

"Okay."

She smiles at him again and Stefan has to admit there is a part of him that doesn't want to go back to his world. So far it's already a hundred times better here than his where he left.

-X-

"Oh, oh, oh—" Elena Gilbert moans as her boyfriend fucks her with his tongue, not caring at all that her juices are covering his face. Her legs are wrapped around his shoulders and her fingers are buried in his short hair as he holds her in place above him.

Definitely her favorite way to be eaten out.

While she has no complaints when he spreads her wide on the bed and devours her pussy or when she rides his face, being held in the air this way is the most pleasurable. Mostly because of the amount of the amount of strength he displays when he displays when he's holding her.

Her eyes close and her pleasure increases when he suddenly lets out a loud animalistic growl that echoes against her folds. She loves it when he does that. Loves that her scent and taste both make him lose control this way.

"I love how wet you are for me." Tyler Lockwood says against her mound as some of her arousal drips into his mouth. As far he's concerned nothing tastes better than his girlfriend's pussy and he has no problem admitting it. He shifts as his cock jumps, his sitting position causing it to tap against his stomach.

"Always wet for you." She groans as he continues to suck and lick at her folds. And yet again, Elena is glad she made the decision to have Caroline turn her into a vampire because she knows she would be exhausted by now if she were still human. The decision hadn't come lightly, she'd done so partly to stop Klaus from succeeding with his plan to make an army of Hybrids, but she has to admit there are a lot of perks to being a vampire.

"I could do this all day." He says as his hands hold her hips in place, her arousal like nectar on his tongue.

"Too bad we can't" Elena manages to get out between moans. "We only have a few hours before we have to leave for paintball." She finishes reminding him of the day of paintball they have planned for Stefan's birthday.

"Then we'll just have to make the most of the time we have right now, but just a fair warning we will definitely be picking up where we left off when we get back."

"And I will definitely be holding you to that." She says as she attempts to shove his face closer to her. "Because I plan on putting that stamina of yours to the test."

"Bring it on."He chuckles happily, knowing that it will be another long night for the both of them.

Still supernatural stamina aside, Tyler knows they both should be exhausted. They've been going at it for the last three days and except for occasional breaks for food and sleep, they haven't been away from each other at all.

It has to be a new record for them. Don't get him wrong; in the two years they've been together they've had their share of marathon sex, but it's never been this frantic or for so long. He knows it's because he had been gone for three weeks helping out a wolf pack. He hadn't wanted to leave her at all, but duty called. Of course the moment he was done, he immediately rushed to the lake house and now here they are days later, unable to get enough of each other.

Elena's back arches when his tongue thrusts deep inside her and he latches onto her clit. The move causes her pussy to drip even more and she knows her arousal has to be all over his face at this point.

"Mine!" He lets out another growl that is so loud that it not only vibrates against her pussy, it also echoes throughout the entire lake house. "Tell me, it's mine." He says as he continues sucking on her clit. "Please."

"It's yours, Tyler." She finally whimpers as her arousal heightens.

The sound of his name on lips causes his cock, already painfully hard to stiffen even more, obviously wanting in on the action. So to speed things up, he moves his tongue and lips in a way that he knows is guaranteed to bring his beautiful girlfriend to orgasm.

Elena tenses, her legs tightening around his shoulders, her nails digging into his scalp. She lets out a loud wail as her climax overtakes her, Tyler's greedy mouth lapping up every drop of her come.

Before she can even catch her breath, Tyler slides her down his body and impales her on his cock. She gasps in surprise and he chuckles smugly only to be surprised himself when Elena licks her residual come off his face.

Turned on, he pulls her into a heated kiss and starts thrusting into her with wild abandon. He knows he won't last that long so he doesn't even try to prolong things between them. Besides, he thinks as she her nails rake his back, they always have next time.

Elena clenches her inner muscles around him, her body thrashing and jerking every time their hips meet. The pleasure is so good; she feels her face briefly shifts into its natural vampire state.

Despite its briefness, Tyler notices the change and it brings him that much closer to his impending orgasm. Not wanting to come before her, Tyler moves his lips to her neck and takes a long lick. Her body jerks when his sneaks his hand in between their bodies and rubs her clit. He grins as he moves his mouth to her ear and nibbles on her earlobe before whispering, "Come for me Elena. Come for me – now!" He thrusts upward, intending on bringing her to orgasm.

"No. _You_ come for me, Ty," She snarls at him and those words are all it takes for him to spill inside of her, Elena right behind him.

After they are spent the couple collapses together on the bed, Tyler still embedded inside of her.

"I love you." She grins against his chest when he instantly hardens inside of her.

"I love you more." He presses a kiss to her lips before flipping them over so Elena is flat on her back and stares intensely into her eyes.

She stares back just as intensely only to be interrupted by the beeping of her phone. She turns her head and spies her phone on the end table and debates whether or not she should check the message. After a few seconds of internal debate, she makes the decision to ignore it, only for Tyler's phone to start beeping as well.

Groaning in disappointment, Tyler slips out of her and rolls off away from her in order to pick up both phones. He hands Elena her phone just as she manages to sit up. "It's from Bonnie." He stiffens when he sees the system they all set up for emergencies.

**_Code 2 – Something's wrong with Stefan. Come to boardinghouse._**

He relaxes slightly when he realizes the situation isn't life threatening. Code one is for life and death situations while code two is for situations that are still important, but not necessarily life threatening. Still, it doesn't mean it erases his worry completely.

"So is mine." She looks up with a frown as she climbs out of bed and heads to her closet for some clothes. "I guess we should have known the supernatural wouldn't leave us alone for birthdays." Elena grumbles remembering the debacle of Matt's birthday earlier in the year.

"If it's an important event, the supernatural is bound to follow." He agrees as he quickly responds to Bonnie's message.

**_We'll be there in ten. Sit tight_**

After he's done typing he slips out of bed as well and begins searching for the bag of clothes he has stashed in the room. Whatever's going on he can only hope it's not too difficult to fix because the last thing he wants is for either of his friends is pain.

-X-

"I can't believe you waited until the last minute to get your best friend a birthday gift." Caroline Forbes laughs at Matt Donovan as they make their way out of the music shop with Stefan's present ─ an acoustic guitar. "I bought my gift weeks ago." She grins smugly at him as they make their way to his SUV.

"Hey, we can't all be as efficient as you."Matt playfully narrows his eyes at her before he opens his trunk and places the gift there. "Besides it's hard to pick out a gift for a guy that never asks for anything" He closes the trunk and turns to face Caroline again.

"You're right. If it was up to Stefan, the only the gift he'd be getting is a naked Bonnie." Caroline chuckles as she remembers the vampire in question uttering those exact words a month ago when she was fishing for what to get him.

"Can't say I blame him at all." His eyes spark with arousal as he grins at Caroline. "What guy wouldn't want to spend his birthday having uninterrupted naked time with his beautiful girlfriend?"

"Is that supposed to be a hint for your next birthday?" She raises an amused eyebrow at him.

"Maybe." He brushes her cheek with thumb. "We know it would be huge turnaround from my last birthday." He shudders as he remembers his last birthday isolated from his girlfriend and friends for fear that he would kill them. Everything had been normal until his 18th birthday when he found out he had been destined to become a vampire hunter.

"Anything would be a step from that debacle." She agrees with a frown.

He'd been so afraid that he would kill the people most important to him he'd broken up with Caroline – something he regrets to this day – and left town. It hadn't been until Bonnie confronted him and she figured out what was really going on that he'd been able to control the urge to kill every vampire he came in contact with. Now he's able to distinguish between the good and bad vampires and be with Caroline without worrying about hurting her.

"Still, I will keep those thoughts in mind when it comes time for your next birthday." Caroline trails her

The two share a smile and are about to lean in for a kiss when Matt suddenly stiffens and fixes his gaze toward the alley of the store across the parking lot.

"What is it?" Caroline's gaze also moves toward the alley. "What do you sense?" She lowers her voice knowing the hunter in him senses something.

"Vampires. Lots of vampires." He mutters as they become surrounded by twenty vampires. Their clothes are messy and their hair is unkempt, making it clear they plan on causing some trouble. He looks around the parking lot and relaxes slightly when he realizes that there are no humans nearby.

"Well, well, well, look what have here." The leader of the group, Sonny taunts. "A vampire bitch and a hunter." He looks from Matt to Caroline and frowns when he smells the hunters scent all over the blonde vampire. "It's a damn shame you'd betray your own kind to fuck that."

He leers at her, making Caroline recoil in disgust and anger. "But that can be rectified and once the hunter here is dead, I'll take great pleasure fucking you into submission." Caroline stops herself from gagging when he grips the bulge in his pants

Matt growls in anger at Sonny's crude words and gesture, but stays put knowing that he has to wait to make his move to get them out of this mess.

"You disgust me. What makes you think I would ever let that happen?" Caroline folds her arms across her chest and glares at Sonny coldly.

"Never said you had to be willing. Sometimes it's more fun when they resist." The other men surrounding chime their agreement with their leader's words. "Besides I could always compel you into being our sex slave."

"I'll die before I'll let that happen." Matt snarls out.

"You won't have to wait long." Sonny snaps his fingers. "Attack." And the other vampires immediately jump into action.

Matt smirks inwardly, knowing he has the bastards right where he wants them. He briefly turns to Caroline and gives her reassuring smile as he pulls out a stake. '_I'll be alright.' _

_'You better be'_ She looks back at him before exhaling and getting into her own battle stance.

Matt turns away from her and when the first vampire attacks he immediately snaps his neck and stakes him. When four more flank him, two stakes appear from underneath his sleeves and he kills them as well.

In the meantime Caroline holds her own, managing to kill four vampires on her own. Realizing that his clan his dwindling, Sonny manages to tackle Caroline while she distracted knocking the wind out of her so she is unable to get up.

"Let's see how the hunter does without your help." Sonny watches from the sidelines, assuming that no longer having help from Caroline will result in Matt's demise.

When he sees her hit the ground, Matt feels his anger rise and he feels his power grow stronger as well. He grabs one of the vampires by the neck, stabs him through the heart and tosses him at six of the other vampires from thirty feet away. They all go down like bowling pins all lifelessly falling to the ground in a heap before exploding into dust.

Matt continues fighting until every vampire is gone except Sonny.

"Impressive." Sonny admits begrudgingly. "But it's fairly easy to kill these younger vampire's. Let's see how you do against some who is much older and smarter."

The two men lunge at each other and Sonny immediately punches Matt in the face, knocking him to the ground. He kicks him in the stomach and that's when Matt makes his move. He uses his leg to pull Sonny to the ground beside him. Before Sonny can even react Matt stabs him right through the heart.

"You may have been older, but you definitely weren't smarter." He grins at the surprised vampire before he too explodes into dust.

"Are you okay?" Matt rushes over to Caroline who managed to get to her feet during his battle with Sonny.

"Yeah." Caroline nods before she hauls him into a passionate kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Matt asks when he pulls away to get some air.

"That was so hot." She leers at him and this time she's the one being dragged into a kiss.

Their lips move together happily and Matt is just about suggest they head to his place when he hears the beeping of two phones. They pull away to look at the message they were just sent, frowning when they see the message from Bonnie.

Wordlessly the two jump into his SUV and immediately pull out of the parking to head to the boardinghouse.

It doesn't take them long to get there and when the rush into the house, they realize Tyler and Elena are right in front of you as well.

"Do you know what this is about?" Caroline asks when she reaches Elena.

"No. We got the same message as you." Elena shakes her head as they walk through the hallway.

The foursome finally make their way into the living room and are surprised to see a pacing Bonnie and morose Stefan looking at the warily as though he doesn't know them. They have no idea that in a way he doesn't know these versions of them.

"Stefan, why are you looking at us like you don't know us?" Elena is the first to speak. "Please tell me this isn't another amnesia situation. Because dealing with an amnesiac Tyler was enough to last us for a life time." She says remembering the time Tyler lost all of his memories. That had been horrible so she really hopes that Bonnie won't have to deal with the same thing.

"Hey." He looks at his girlfriend, slightly offended by her tone.

Elena only shrugs in response. He'd been a dick when that happened and she doesn't feel bad about thinking it.

"No, it's not amnesia." Bonnie reassures them with a laugh. "But you're right he doesn't really know you. You're looking at a Stefan from an alternate world."

The foursome's gazes immediately lock on Stefan who continues to look back them cautiously.


End file.
